Okkar hinsti dans
by elejamie
Summary: This is in English, not Icelandic. OK, Ed, Edd and Eddy must travel to the CN HQ in order to save their world. Final chapter up! And the legal stuff chapter too!
1. Chapter 1: What is going on?

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 1: What is going on?

Plot: This is in English, not Icelandic. Ed, Edd and Eddy set on a road trip to Atlanta to keep their show on the air.

It was a bright day in the Cul-de-sac, until some strange things happened. Following the events of Take This Ed And Shove It, Eddy has regained consciousness, and is willing to get back on track. He woke from his bed, to see dark, red as blood clouds forming. "This does not look good" Eddy exclaimed, peeking from the sheets. He was in a good sleep, dreaming that he and Nazz are married, and Kevin's on the dole.

He got changed and went outside. It started to rain blood. Ed went out and look at the sky, and blood went onto his face, pouring down into his hair, dying it a redder colour. "ALIENS HAVE ARRIVED!" Ed was happily shouting, and dancing around. Then thunder appeared, whilst stars fell out of the sky. Even the old haunted house, derelict for some time now, was sucked up by a sinkhole. Surprisingly, that was the only victim. So far…

"Did you see that house collapse?" Jimmy screamed to Sarah.

"Jimmy, get out of there!" Sarah grabbed Jimmy's arm, and yanked Jimmy out, just as the front of the building collapsed into the hole, becoming nothing more than wreckage.

"Why do the god's forsake Rolf?" Rolf angrily questioned the skies, shaking one fist, and the other hand clutching a staff.

"Quick everyone, meeting at my house!" Edd told everyone, who were stampeding towards his house. Even the Kankers managed to get in, but were ejected by Danny, who, literally, flicked them out.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Edd began. "Doomsday is upon us. Apparently, we are cartoon characters…"

"That explains Danny" Kevin muttered under his breath, however Edd was so busy with his speech, he didn't notice Kevin.

"…And as characters in said cartoon, we are being cancelled!"

Shock and awe filled the room, whilst a few jaws literally hit the ground. "We're all gonna die!" Jimmy screamed, followed by a few other screams, which led Edd to bang a gavel.

"Where did this come from?" he asked himself. "Anyway," he continued. "Yes, Jimmy, we are going to die, unless we can get the creators to get some more."

"Personally," Danny butted in. "I don't just make the shows. Cartoon Network are a bit like my bosses. They can tell me if I can create new episodes or not. Some Cartoon Cartoons don't get past the 4th season!"

"Exactly." Edd applauded. "We, by which I mean Ed, myself and Eddy, will go to Cartoon Network to keep all of us alive."

"How are you gonna get there?" Jimmy asked, raising his hand.

Then suddenly, a car drops out of nowhere. Even though it landed with a large THUMP, it remained undamaged. The car: a Jaguar XK, room enough for Ed, Edd and Eddy. And in the front seat, a fake ID for Edd, as he's driving.

They all climbed into the car, except Edd, who opened the car door. By then, the blood rain was coming down heavily, and the sinkhole was slowly becoming worse, setting it's sights on the trailer park.

"Godspeed" Jonny said, looking at the Eds speeding off in their Jag, whilst the world around them starts to fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2: and we're outta here

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our Final Dance)

Chapter 2: And we're outta here.

Plot so far: The Ed's world is falling apart, and they must go on a road trip to Atlanta to save themselves.

A/N: This features a song later on in the chapter. It's not by me, but the video for this song has the same mood.

The Eds have successfully made it out of the cul-de-sac, and they are watching the blood rain as it falls down onto the windscreen. All around them, their world was falling apart. The jawbreaker factory started to sink into the ground, causing thousands of jawbreakers to either explode due to the severe heat, or to fly out of the cracks in the building and make holes in places. Then the earthquake came and destroyed the rest of the factory, along with a few other buildings. Surprisingly there were 5 injuries, 2 came from the exploding jawbreakers, the other 3 came from jawbreakers hitting people on the head, and no deaths. The factory was virtually empty, except for two robbers who tried to steal some jawbreakers to sell.

Back at the cul-de-sac, the earthquake only swayed a few buildings, and a couple of trees fell on the site of the (destroyed) derelict haunted house, which was now nothing more than rubble. At the time of the earthquake, Jimmy flew up in the air, and landed back down, making a hole in his roof. And more rain poured in. Jimmy groaned, and got up. He managed to escape, as the upper floor of his house started to flood. I know, I'm surprised Jimmy made that hole too…

Kevin Said "Woah dude, we need to build something to keep us alive. But what?"

Just then, Jimmy got a brainstorm: build an ark. And so, to the tune of Coldplay's Don't Panic, they got to work.

_Oh, we're sinking like stones,_

All that we fought for,

All those places we've gone,

All of us are done for.

**As Kevin and Rolf were collecting supplies, Sarah was sawing wood, regularly checking the blueprints to see what measurements they should be.**

__

We live in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world, 

**Kevin and Rolf were hammering the wood together, as they were halfway through building it. The severe weather conditions were putting them off, but in times like this, they must do whatever it takes to get to safety, even if it means risking themselves.**

__

Oh, we're sinking like stones,

All that we fought for,

All those places we've gone,

All of us are done for.

**They finished building the ark, and it was up to the others to get food. Kevin managed to get all the jawbreakers from his garage into a safe and secure place. Jonny found some health food from a shop that was sinking like a stone, and Jimmy and Sarah came across the candy store. It was empty, and all the lights didn't work. Still they managed to grab what they can, and get it to the ark.**

__

We live in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world.

**They managed to get other supplies too. Everyone managed to get what they can from their own houses, even Rolf brought his livestock with him, to keep him company. Sarah and Jimmy brought their dolls and other toys, and Jonny managed to get Plank, along with other pieces of wood he "owned". Kevin got his bike, and Nazz got her make-up and other stuff. They all got camping supplies, and other necessary stuff before getting ready.**

__

Oh, all that I know,

There's nothing here to run from,

And there, everybody here's got somebody to lean on. 

**Rolf raised the anchor. They were ready to go. Their destination: no one knows. Just as long as it's far away from the cul-de-sac.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Eds managed to get out of Peach Creek, as vital places collapsed, all with no fatalities. They passed into Lemon Brook, and the carnage around them was the same back home. Except, their chewing gum factory was still standing, albeit teetering over an edge. Gum poured out, and luckily, most of it went into the Eds' car. Edd screeched to a halt. Because, luckily, he managed to put in some petrol and speed off before it erupted into a fireball, wiping out an area with a diameter of 15cm, narrowly avoiding the Eds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Do you think the Eds shall continue? And if so, where shall they go next? All you have to do is Read & Review!

And also I bolded the bits during/after the song to show that they're not lyrics. Why it won't show up in the story, who knows.


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming insane

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 3: Becoming insane

A/N: Like the last chapter, this will involve a song, Infected Mushroom's Becoming Insane (the band is Infected Mushroom, and the Song's Becoming Insane). And no, this is not a collection of songfics to tell a story (a la Interstella 5555)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd had managed to escape the fireball that erupted from the petrol station (which is what I meant by 'it' in the previous chapter. Oh crap, I'm doing it again), and the Eds are on their way out of Lemon Brook when they saw some rubble fall. "Avalanche!" Ed blurted out.

"No Ed, do you see any snow?" Edd retorted.

"Whatever it is, it's comin' for us!" Eddy yelled, pointing at the cliff parts, which were aiming for the Jag.

Edd turned on the Radio. After switching from various stations, he found the right tune for the moment. He turned it up.

_Dime todo lo que paso  
No me di cuenta ni quien me pego  
Todo da vueltas como un carrusel  
Locura recorre todita mi piel _

**Edd swerved at breakneck speed, trying to avoid what was coming down.**

_Wake me up before I change again  
Remind me the story that I won't get insane  
Tell me why it's always the same  
Explain me the reason why I'm so much in pain  
_

_Wake me up before I change again  
Remind me the story that I won't get insane  
Tell me why it's always the same  
Explain me the reason why I'm so much in pain_

**Eddy kept pointing at pieces of rock, whilst Edd, keeping his eyes on the road and not blinking, drives around them.**

_Before I change again...  
Remind me the story that I won't get insane  
Before I change again...  
Remind me the story that I won't get insane_

**Edd was nearly finished avoiding the rock, when suddenly, a huge ramp-shaped slab appeared in front of them. Edd, seeing his chance, drove onto the ramp and the car "flew"**

_Voy perdiendo, perdiendo  
Voy perdiendo, perdiendo  
Voy perdiendo, perdiendo  
Voy perdiendo, perdiendo  
Voy perdiendo, perdiendo  
Voy perdiendo, perdiendo  
Voy perdiendo, perdiendo _

**The car froze in mid-air, as the camera did a 360.**

_Voy perdiendo el suelo...  
I'm becoming Insane. _

**The camera went back to normal, and the car sped off**

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

_Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane, I'm Becoming Insane!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They did it. Ed, Edd and Eddy celebrated their success. Just then, Danny dropped in to congratulate them. "Well done, guys."

"Thanks, Dan!" Edd showed his gratitude. Then, in came a supply of jawbreakers, 7 or 8 of which came from the jawbreaker factory. Whether or not Danny did this, remains unknown…

And so, the Eds have nearly made it out of the Lemon Brook, and the state border in the horizon, Ed looked out of the rear-view mirror, a hurricane hit downtown, destroying many buildings. "Kewl" Ed said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Nearly there! Hope you enjoy what's gonna happen next, because the Eds will enter our world? Will they survive. R&R to find out…


	4. Chapter 4: Borderline

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 4: Borderline

Disclaimer (First time I put one of these in): I don't own any characters. They are either RL, or Danny owns them. I only own myself, and other things. Now pay attention, as this is the only disclaimer I'm ever gonna put in me stories.

The Eds have reached the state border. In the distance, there was a sign saying 'You are leaving The State. Come again!' (yes, I called it The State. Uninspiring, I know), although faint, because it's in the horizon (Duh!)

Luckily, a sinkhole sucked up the toll booth, so the Eds didn't have to pay anything. They were nearly there when they saw a purple electro-wall. They drove through and became 3D, and got out of the car. "How cool was that?" Eddy asked?

"I'm a mutant!" Ed screamed. "Kewl"

"So this is the real world huh?" Eddy asked. "Seems nice" Eddy crossed his arms and nodded a little.

Ed, acted like his dopey self, with a little Eddy mixed in, took advantage of the situation. He hopped back into The State and said "2D". He went back into our universe and said "3D". He did this repeatedly until Eddy hit him in the eye. He complained "Danny, Eddy hit me."

"Ed, I can only help you in your universe." Danny tried to reassure Ed. So he ran back into The State, and Danny healed him. "Remember, you're a long way from home, in the Arizona desert, and you have half a tank full of gas."

"I thought this place smelled funny." Eddy whispered to Edd.

"So, as Jonny said in the first chapter, Godspeed."

"How do you know Jonny said that?" Eddy asked.

"I created the show. I know lots about what's in it. Apart from what's underneath Double D's hat."

And so, the Eds got back into their Jaguar, and drove off, into the distance, onto Route 66, on their way to save their world.

Meanwhile, back in Peach Creek, the conditions have worsened. Pieces of sky fell from the ground, and the blood rain had started to turn acidic. Jimmy's house, with the hole in the roof, was the next victim of the sinkhole, which took place underwater. By now, there was no creek, only a seabed. Jimmy wept at the loss of his house, but Sarah told him that it's gonna be OK.

Luckily, there was enough food to go around for everyone, but just for good measure, Rolf managed to catch some fish with a net, and Kevin gave everyone jawbreaker rations. Which makes him seem a little OOC, so complain ahead. Rolf shared his bounty, Kevin made a gas fire, Danny made the boat indestructible, and they all enjoyed fried fish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's pretty short I know, but sometimes it's hard thinking about what to put in. Anyways, a new song will be featured in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: On the road again

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 5: On the road again

A/N: To get over the fact the last chapter was short, I will put in a song. This chapter will also become the only one to have an instrumental… so far…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds were driving in their car over the rough Arizonan terrain, which isn't that tough really. All the windows they were near to were rolled down, and only Edd and Eddy were wearing sunglasses. Then night came and the Eds tried to find a motel. They found one and spent the night. The Eds had $500 on the trip, and paid $60. Don't worry, Danny drew the money when they were back in The State, which answers the question 'how did they get the money?'

When morning came, after paying the bill, they drove off and, to the tune of Energy 52's Café del Mar, they were dancing. Even with the beat, Edd found it difficult to drive. But he drove anyway. In fact, Ed was moving his hands in they way, making Edd having to duck to see out.

Eddy was grooving along. When they passed by people, they'd nod their head to the tune. And they all enjoyed dancing. When it was over, they still drove on.

"Wait a minute," Eddy froze the screen. "That sucked"

"You do not know how hard it is to write something based around an instrumental" a voice said.

"OK" Eddy said, and life resumed as normal.

A little while later, they came to a roadside restaurant to eat. Ed ordered a monster burger, Edd ordered some fries and a diet coke, and Eddy ordered a regular burger, with extra pickles. After a while, they paid for it, and went to the car park. There they saw two men trying to break into their car. "What are you doing to our car?" Eddy asked the car robbers.

"It's our car now! Bloody hell, it's hard to get into." came the reply

"No it ain't. We own that Jag, and you have no right to take it." Eddy answered back. And what came next was a fight.

Ed managed to instantly knock out one of the criminals by picking up a car, and dropping it onto the floor, causing the other criminal to fly backwards. Eddy engaged in a fist fight with the other one, whilst Edd stood out. He was against violence.

Eddy repeatedly punched the other criminal in the head, until he was punched backwards. He then rose to his feet, and Ed ran at him until a gun was brandished. "Now," the other criminal began. "Give me the car or else I'll shoot you"

"Shoot-a-ma-jig" Ed screamed and repeatedly attacked the other guy until he took the car he flattened the first criminal with, and dropped it onto the other criminal.

"Woah." Edd was shocked. "Not only did Ed's attacks seems violent, but it only took the author took too long to give me a line…"

"Never mind, we have to make it to Atlanta to save our lives, our show, and the kids." Eddy interrupted, covering Edd's mouth with his palm. "Because if there aren't any kids, who the hell am I supposed to scam?"

"Let's go!" Ed shouted and they all got in. They sped off into the distance. Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, things weren't as they all seemed. One of the criminals got a walkie-talkie and channelled into somewhere. It turned out they were hired to stop the Eds from succeeding, to pave the way for new shows.

"Boss, we failed! They…" He coughed "They were too strong."

"Damn it!" came from the other end "Listen, get to a hospital. We'll find others to help. We must not let them succeed. We already need to get other shows on the air!"

"OK, boss." The first 'criminal' turned off the walkie-talkie, and dragged his friend to the car. Despite being hit with his own car, he managed to drive to a hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Do you think the Eds can make it to Atlanta, even though they were supposed to be ended? Read and review whilst you're thinking about it...


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our Final Dance)

Chapter 6: Untitled

A/N: So far… Ed, Edd and Eddy's universe is falling to pieces, and they must go to Atlanta to save it. Meanwhile the others are stuck on a boat which they have built themselves. After a fight with two people, the Eds are oblivious to the fact they HAVE to end. Now, we shall go back to the story

The Eds were driving along until they saw two black cars behind them. They kept ramming into them, with the aim of getting them off the road, and failing their mission. Ed later picked up a brick that appeared out of nowhere, and threw it out the window, onto the bonnet of another car. That car stopped and the other car crashed into it, causing a huge pile-up. "Woah Ed," Edd was puzzled. "Where did you get that projectile from?"

"Found it somewhere" Edd replied.

"Never mind. Something seems suspicious." Eddy was wondering what was up. "The car thieves, and now the two people trying to ram us off the road?"

"Do you think they are agents who are trying to stop us from succeeding in our mission to prolong our life?" Ed asked, making Edd and Eddy scratching their heads. Literally.

"Where did you learn those words?" Edd queried.

"They were in a comic book" Ed replied.

Shaking their heads, they drove off.

Meanwhile, back at the wreckage, the drivers got out and looked at what was slowly becoming a dot in the horizon. "Damn, damn, damn." One of the drivers angrily yelled.

"I know, how could we let them get away?" The other driver was curious, until he saw a brick, and a brick shaped hole in the other car. "Oh, right." He breathed in. "We need help."

"But from where?" The first driver looked around, until he saw his phone. It was unscathed. The first driver picked it up and called base. "Yeah, er… boss? We let them get away?"

"But how?" the boss was angry.

"One of them, the yellow thing, threw a brick at one of our cars. Then the other car just smashed straight into us." The first driver was calmly retelling the events of the crash over the phone. Suddenly, the cars ignited. "Ah, crap. Now the cars are on fire."

"Are you in them?" The boss was concerned.

"No. We managed to get out in time."

"OK. So team a failed, you lot failed, and our next one will fail. Right?"

"I didn't know you can foreshadow."

"I was being sarcastic!" The boss was angrily shouting.

"Sorry. Listen, we just called because we need help. They got away, and now we need help."

"OK. I'll send someone to get you, and return you to base. Then, we can dispatch the next lot in order to make sure that Ed, Edd n Eddy stay for off the air forever!" Then he did an evil laugh. Confused, the first driver hung up. Back at the HQ, we was hearing a dial tone "Hello? Hello?" and then hung up himself. "Damn."

Back with the Eds, they came across a toll booth. They paid 50 cents, and drove off. "OK, let's recap" Eddy was going over the events. "We came across two people who tried to steal our car, and then two more people who tried to take us off the road. And you think they might be related?"

"Yup" Ed replied.

"OK. So you think that the car thieves, and the rammers are both people who want our show to end?"

"Correct"

"Hmm… I think you might be onto something there, Lumpy."

"I am. Hooray for me." Then they drove over a speed bump, and Edd hit his head. "Ow"

"I know. I'm surprised it hurt him." Eddy looked at Edd.

They managed to see Tucson, but they decided to sleep in the car. They found some food, ate it, and then went off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The Eds have made it to Tucson. And will there be more perils along the way for our intrepid heroes? Read and Review to find out.


	7. Chapter 7: From Arizona

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 7: From Arizona…

A/N: OK. It seems to me that people won't review and kind of want me to retire. Well to them, I'm waiting until I've completed this story, then retiring. Anyways, back on topic:

The Eds are wondering about the link between the 'car thieves' from chapter 5, and the people who tried to ram them off the road in the previous chapter. There is a link: they both are trying to get them to fail their mission, which is to get more seasons in order to save their lives. Now we shall head back to the Eds. And yes, this will be the last chapter to feature Arizona

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds drove back off onto the road after sleeping in their car. They did that because they didn't want to be carjacked again. They managed to reach Tucson, and Ed and Eddy thought it was uninhabitable. So they just drove through. They were bored so they couldn't be bothered to check out the sights.

Then they came to the state border with Utah. They paid the toll, and stopped. They got some food, and continued driving. This silence was broken by Eddy "Do something already!"

"Fine!" Edd turned on the radio. He went through various stations. Whilst he was doing this, various black cars, and even a helicopter were following the Eds.

"Crap" Eddy noticed all the things behind him. One car tried to ram the Jag, but when Edd found a good song, he drifted, and the car that tried to ram them, drove off a cliff. The song was Prodigy-Omen.

_It's an Omen_

As the first car drove off the edge, all the people in it bailed out before it went over, but one person stayed in, and then got out, and parachuted.

_Now!_

Edd drifted, causing a crash, a gun was ejected from one car and landed in Eddy's hands. Luckily, he knows when to use it.

_It's an Omen  
Now!_

Ed grabbed another brick and threw it at the car that crashed. There wasn't much damage from the first crash. But when the brick landed on the car, it was totalled. Déja vu.

_Now!  
The writing's on a wall  
It won't go away  
It's an Omen_

Another car crashed into the wrecked car. The bumper flew off, luckily missing the Eds by a few millimetres. The Eds breathed a sigh of relief.

_It's an Omen_

The car that went over the cliff might've crashed, but the people in it were now it the helicopter

_It's an Omen_

The people in the helicopter were shooting at the Eds

_Now!  
The writing's on a wall  
It won't go away  
It's an Omen  
You just run out of automation  
Now!_

Eddy was now shooting at the people in the helicopter. He was aiming for the blades, as opposed to the people shooting at them.

_Now!_

Eddy managed to disable the helicopter. Everyone got out before it crashed into a Cliffside.

_Now!  
The writing's on a wall  
It won't go away  
It's an Omen  
You just run out of automation  
Now!  
The Writing's on a wall  
It won't go away  
It's an Omen_

The Eds had one car left. Eddy shot at the wheels. The ordeal was over, or so they thought…

"Now we can drive along peacefully to the song" Edd was oblivious to the roadblock up ahead.

_It's an Omen_

The cars were all in place. There were even few people with guns.

_It's an Omen_

Then, a small line appeared in the distance. The Eds knew there was trouble.

_Now!  
_

Edd had to come up with a plan and fast.

_It's an Omen  
Now!_

He then saw something that looked like a ramp up ahead.

_Now!_

Edd managed to drive over the ramp, doing a flip over the cars, then landing on all 4 wheels, whilst the people were shooting at the tyres.

_Now!_

The Eds have eluded them. Then they realised something. "Hey Eddy," Ed began. "There is a link…"

"Ed's right." Edd joined in with Ed. "Two of the people in the roadblock were the same two people who tried to steal our car."

"Yup!" Ed was sure. "It all started with this card I stole from one of the people."

"Ed," Eddy interrupted. "When did you get smart?"

"I dunno." Ed replied

"Anyway, hand me that card." Ed passed the card to Eddy. Then he noticed something familiar on the top. It was the Cartoon Network logo. "Hey! They were sent to kill us, so our stops. Those no good…"

"Eddy, calm down." Edd interrupted Eddy in order to calm him down. "Sure they might be in order to stop us, but it might be in order for greater shows. Possibly a few educational programmes."

"I bet it's all crap" Eddy muttered.

"Might be." Ed was positive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This might seem familiar, as there's a conspiracy that CN is taking all the good shows, waiting for their viewing figures to drop, then re-introduce the classics and make millions. I disagree. I think they're taking them off because they secretly hate them. Either way, the Eds have found out something. Watch out for an OC in a future chapter, possibly a little romance. Either way, please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8: Ungrateful little

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 8: Ungrateful little…

A/N: The Eds have now noticed the link between everything: CN wants to stop them. And now, Eddy's mad, wanting revenge for what the network is doing to them. Oh yeah, this chapter features an OC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eddy if you please listen" Edd was trying to calm Eddy down.

"No. Those bastards deserve to die!" Eddy wouldn't let go of the gun. It wasn't until Ed hit Eddy with a brick that the people in the Jaguar were calm. Then Edd got the gun, and hid it under his hat.

"Thanks Ed" Edd showed his gratitude, by buying him a coke.

"You're welcome" Ed said whilst sipping his drink. It was diet of course, since Ed didn't like the taste of regular coke. He thought it didn't taste fizzy enough.

Colorado was the next US state for the Eds to visit. They drove into Aspen. There they went in to ski. Edd was good at skiing, as every year, his parents would take him to France to ski. Ed couldn't ski, and don't get me started on Eddy. No really, don't. It's mostly due to the fact he is too lazy.

Edd drove into a ski shop. He managed to ultra-protect the car. In other words, he did more than locked it, he put titanium chains around it etc…

And so Ed and Edd got ski rentals, and went skiing. Eddy went to the restaurant to watch. Then, a few girls noticed he was from Ed, Edd n Eddy. They crowded around him. "Ladies, one at a time" he said in an attempt to chat them up, when actually, they were there to BEAT him up. He managed to get away from them. It later turned out they were Edd fans. Ouch!

Edd managed to ski perfectly, he even managed to out-ski someone whom he gave a head start. Then an agent for CN watched this. He then went up to Edd. "Say," he began. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks" Edd was proud of his skiing, but not as much as 'I am the best skier in the world' type guy.

"You know, I was a good skier in my youth too"

"Oh really?"

"Fancy a race?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"OK. How about we make this more exciting."

"Go ahead"

"If I win, I take your car."

"And if I win, you must give $10000"

"Deal?"

"Deal." They both shook hands.

And so, Edd and the agent went onto a slope, and then Ed went up to the two skiers. "OK, you two. I want a nice clean race. So shake hands." Edd and the agent shook hands. Then Ed dropped his flag. The race was on. And so, Edd waited for the agent to go past the first tree, then he'd race.

_Listen to the wind blow  
Watch the sun rise_

Edd then skied. He managed to catch up.

_Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies_

Edd was neck-and-neck with the agent, until the agent looked at Edd, then went faster.

_And if  
You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain._

_And if  
You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain.  
_

Edd found it a little hard to keep up. He knew he shouldn't gave him a head start.

_Listen to the wind blow  
Down comes the night_

Edd finally caught up with the agent.

_Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies_

Edd was ahead, but only slightly, then slowly came in second.

_Break the silence  
Damn the dark  
Damn the light_

Edd couldn't take it anymore, he slowed down in order to have a thought. So he can meditate. Then he thought of Nazz. "For Nazz, for Nazz" he mouthed, and continued.

_And if  
You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain._

_And if  
You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain._

_And if  
You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain._

He went faster, and finally caught up with the agent. It was only a few metres from the finishing line. Edd, with Nazz on his mind, sped up, and managed to over take the agent. And he managed to cross the finish line. He celebrated by buying everyone a drink, with most of the $10000 he won. "You want one?" Edd asked the agent, who was standing alone.

"Nah, I'm OK." He replied.

"I'm sorry that I beat you."

"It's OK. That might've been my rent, but I can always…" the agent looked at a calendar in his mobile. "No wait, I'll be thrown out. Oh well."

"How about you join us, on our journey to save our souls, and the universe we came from?"

"Yeah. I'd enjoy it." the agent joined Edd and they both went in for a drink.

"So what's your name?"

"Gary, but my friends call me Eddie."

"After Eddie the Eagle?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Edd. With two Ds."

Then Eddy walked in. "What happened?"

"Must've been your fans." Eddy retorted.

"Either way," Gary interrupted. "We should go."

"Good idea." Edd finished his drink, and got Ed ready. Edd ultra-unlocked the Jag, and got in. So did the others. And now, they have help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter is to explain any goofs I made. And also, read and review. Please.


	9. AN not a chapter

OHD A/N:

I'm taking a break here to say a few things…

Instead of talking me out of retiring, why not just review?

If you're wondering how the Eds, from 2004, managed to get a song which was released 5 years later. Well, Eddy turned it so high, that they got BBC Radio 1 from 04/04/2009. Seems unlikely, I know. Don't call MythBusters, or snopes. No, really, don't.

"The Eds had one car left". This means they had to face one more enemy car.

I'm no good with Icelandic. If there's anyone from Iceland on here, please let me know, so I can correct it.

There, I'm done. Also this isn't a chapter.


	10. Chapter 9 OFFICIAL: Reminiscence part 1

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 9 (official): Reminiscence

A/N: Thanks to BVNShark for reviewing. Still need some more though. Anyways, this is the official Chapter 9, and it goes into the Eds' (and Gary's,) background. And next chapter, I'd go back to the kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was sticking his head out of a window, even though Edd repeatedly told him not to. But he did it anyway. It was only when Gary dragged him in, and closed his window when Ed stopped. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "But putting your head outside a moving vehicle might be fatal."

Ed didn't pay attention, until Edd put it in a simpler form: "Ed, if you stick your head out of the window, you'd die."

"Oh, OK." Ed said, and went back to sleep.

"So, what should we do to pass the time?" Eddy was bored.

"Looks like company" Ed was awake when he saw a black car following him.

"No wait," Eddy stopped him. "It's just an ordinary car."

"Who knows?"

"I knows."

"Oh right." Ed saw that the black car was just an ordinary family car. Then he heard a helicopter. "They're here!"

"That's just a police helicopter"

"Oh." Then Ed saw a huge fleet of black cars, and helicopters.

"This looks bad." Edd looked through the rear-view mirror. One car began to ram into them.

"Great! More?" Eddy was cynical, as always.

Edd scrambled to find a good song to fit the moment. He then found Marilyn Manson's cover of Personal Jesus, but later changed station. "I do NOT ever want to listen to that deafening peace of racket again." was his defence. And so, they turned to Depeche Mode's Enjoy the silence (DM originally sang Personal Jesus, which will be done in a later chapter)

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Cant you understand  
Oh my little girl_

Three of the cars caused a wreckage when Ed carelessly threw away a banana peel. Edd later scolded him for this, but later told him well done.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

A helicopter collided with another, and that caused another crash, the wreckage later crashed onto 5 of the cars, making 1 car behind them crash.

_Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

Eddy asked Edd to pass him the gun. With two bullets left, he managed to disable the last helicopter, which was hovering over the wreckage. Luckily, everyone bailed out before the helicopter crashed into a Cliffside. Out of bullets, he threw the gun away, a car drove over it, and a tyre deflated.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

The car who's tyre was punctured by the gun then crashed. They had one car left to face. Ed found a brick, and, once again, threw it out the window. Like the previous times, it hit the bonnet, ruining the car.

_Enjoy the silence_

That was it. The Eds were finished with another lot of CN agents. Then Gary needed to use the toilet. Edd let him. He ran as far away from the car as he can, there he communicated with the boss. "I'm afraid it's bad news sir."

"What is it?" The boss was slowly filling with rage

"You know the squadron you sent?"

"Yes."

"They were destroyed. As usual."

"How did you know they usually happen?"

"Mike told me"

"Anyway, Agent Gary, I'm going to fire you if you don't get the Eds to fail."

"I won't sir."

"I hope not."

"I'll make sure I can get them to you personally…"

"Hey Gary!" Eddy yelled. "Are you done yet?"

""Er… Yes, Eddy, I'll be right back! I have to go now sir. Agent Gary signing out." He turned off the communication device, and returned to the car.

"What took you so long?" Eddy queried.

"You know, diarrhoea."

"Gross!" Ed was repulsed, whilst Edd threw up in his mouth a little.

"Anyway," Edd tried to immediately go off-topic. "We need to get to Atlanta, if we need to save our show?"

"Yeah, just as well. I'm beginning to want to get to the next state" Ed was impatient. They all got in their car, and headed off for the next state: Nebraska. Meanwhile, in Peach Creek, problems were rising…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh dear, if only the Eds knew about Gary. And what do you think would happen to the kids. Private message me if you want to, and guess. Closest enough would win a prize, I think…

And please, read and review.


	11. Chapter 10: Back with the kids

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 10 (technically, it's a break from chapter 9, but what the hell): Back with the kids…

A/N: I'll continue with Reminiscence after this chapter. Anyways, this chapter features on the kids, and how they are doing in their ark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the cul-de-sac, the ark was going steady. However, all on board, weren't. There were fights, mostly over supplies, or toys. It was madness. Jimmy and Sarah were bickering over who owned what, Rolf and Kevin fell out because Kevin wanted to eat Gertrude (one of Rolf's chickens), and all Nazz did was go in the corner, and teeter back and forth, sweating. In fact, the only person who had any sanity was Jonny, mainly because he was pretty much unnatural. So he was, temporarily, in charge

Outside the ark, the Kankers came better, they converted their trailer into a submarine, unfortunately they had no weapons. So they were all out of luck.

Back on the ark, Jonny converted a few rooms into solitary confinement rooms, complete with straitjackets. That way, he can control everyone, and keep his thoughts to him and Plank. He even was able to make a herbal tea (not made with a particular drug, but it has another herb) for everyone. It was unsuccessful, because everyone spat it out. "I knew I should've gone with that other herb" Jonny muttered to himself. "What Plank? No I didn't mean that. I meant use ginger instead of lemon grass. Then it wouldn't be successful. Wait, why am I OOC?"

He then decided to meet up with the other kids. "Hey guys?" He yelled, cheerily. "What'cha doin'?" all he received were glares from the others, except Nazz. She was in the same pose as always.

"Go away Jonny" Kevin said through his teeth "This has nothing to do with you."

"OK, OK." Jonny exasperatedly answered back. "Bloody hell, I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition."

Then outside the ark were three people, all in red. One of them yelled "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition" Then a rock that appeared out of nowhere made a hole in their boat, and they started to sink. Whilst they were sinking, the opening bars of My Heart Will Go On were playing in the background. Then they sank, and the music stopped.

"Didn't expect that one coming." Jonny broke the fourth wall. "But honestly, why are you insane?"

"Spending 20 days in a boat can lead to insanity, Jonny" Kevin said, still speaking through his teeth. I'll refer to what Kevin's doing as 'teethspoke' or 'teethspeak'.

Outside, the Jonas brothers were playing on a boat. Then, like what happened with a Spanish Inquisition, an out-of-nowhere rock hit their boat. And you'll expect a Titanic-based moment. Well then, you're right. Joe Jonas put down his guitar and said to his brothers "Gentlemen, it's been an honour playing with you tonight." Then they put down their guitars and brandished violins. They began to play Nearer, My God, to Thee, as they started to sink.

"Another cliché" Jonny, exasperated, broke the fourth wall again.

"Sorry!" Danny was a little furious. "Maybe next time, I can sink your boat too."

"I'll shut up" Jonny backed away quietly

"Good."

"Have you been arguing with Danny again?" Kevin teethspoke to Jonny.

"Yes."

"you know, without him, we wouldn't be in this mess we call Ed, Edd n Eddy."

"Rolf has always wondered" Rolf interrupted. "Why is the show named after the Ed boys?"

"Never you mind, un-American" Sarah became intolerant to Rolf, like most patriotic Americans.

"I have you know that my family are Australian" Jimmy shouted at Sarah. "And isn't your family Irish-Americans?"

"At least we came to this country first."

Then they squabbled. It was only when Jonny asked Danny to calm everyone down that everyone stopped. Then they all got into straitjackets, and went to their padded cells. "Thanks Dan" Jonny winked to Danny.

"You're welcome. If I could I'd wink back, but all I am is just a voice" Danny told Jonny.

"Never mind. Anyway, goodnight."

"Night."

Then Jonny went to bed. And from here, we go to the conclusion of Reminiscence, which shall be the 12th chapter. OK, this will be the only time I put an author's not in the same paragraph as the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there we go, we delve deeper into the EEnE character's backgrounds. This is what we already know: Sarah and Ed are Irish-Americans, and Jimmy's family came from Australia (not saying Australians are evil conniving people).


	12. Chapter 11: Reminiscence part 2

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 11: Reminiscence (part two)

A/N: This is basically a continuation of Chapter 9. This goes into the Ed's (and Gary's) backgrounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool Nebraskan air fluttered through Ed's hair, as Edd drove, continuing their journey to save their lives. Eddy and Gary were arguing of what to do with money, and Ed was sticking his head out of the window. After a while, the backseats were quiet, as both Eddy and Gary fell asleep. They drove along for a while, before Edd made a livened attempt to pass the time.

"Everyone, where did you come from?"

"Dunno. Don't care" Eddy muttered in his sleep.

"OK, Ed?"

"My mom always tells me that Sarah and I cam from Ireland." Ed replied

"Irish-American then?"

"Yeah."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"OK, Gary?"

"Well," Gary began. "My great-grandmother was Icelandic. After her first husband died, she moved over to the USA."

"You're Icelandic-American?"

"Yeah. Her name was Selma Jónsdóttir. She originally came to Alaska, but then moved into Canada. After 3 years, she moved into the USA. Where she met my great-grandfather. They lived in Gary, Indiana. And that's where my name came from."

"Woah." Ed was astounded. "Nice."

"Anyway, I wasn't born in the United States." Edd told of his story. "My parents from my father's side were Israeli, who descended from Slovakian Jews."

"Most of them died in that building, right?" Ed asked

"It was called Auschwitz. And there were more concentration camps."

"Luckily, my great grandfather escaped, and was never caught. He escaped into Sweden. And in 1948, when Israel was founded, we went there. When he got there, he was surprised to see that his family survived too."

"Congratulations to him, then!" Gary told Edd.

"And so, my father was one of Israel's top scientists." Edd continued "But he wasn't noted outside Israel. And so he got a job for a company in England. He accepted it and moved into London."

"So you're English then?" Eddy asked.

"Correct." Edd confirmed. "There, he met my mother. It was like love at first site."

"Sweet." Ed said.

"Then, they got married." Edd continued. "And then my mother got pregnant. Whilst on holiday in Coventry, her water broke, and then she gave birth to me. I was originally called Edward, with one d, but a typo gave me two Ds."

"Get to the part where you moved to the US!" Eddy was impatient.

"I'm getting to that!" Edd shouted at Eddy.

"Continue" Gary told Edd.

"Thanks. And so, when my father got yet ANOTHER job in Peach Creek, he decided to move there. And so, he got packed, and the company gave him a $25'000 gift, which bought us our house."

"And that's how you got here?" Gary asked Edd. "It's a nice story."

"I know. One thing puzzles me. Why does the chocolate here taste awful? I tried a Hershey's Kiss, and I wanted to spit it out. And then I reached into my pocket for a Mars Bar. And then, I met you two."

"Something confuses me." Ed was puzzled. "If your dad was a really good scientist, why do you live like you're poor? Shouldn't you have a mansion in the Hills?"

"Well," Edd replied. "My father wanted to work for the average wage at the company: $100. Monthly."

"OK, that just sums it up." Gary recapped the whole chapter. "Eddy can't be bothered to tell us his family's history; Ed is Irish-American; Edd is Israeli-English-American, and I'm Icelandic-American." Everyone then confirmed it.

"So that's why you asked Gary to drive Friday night and all Saturday." Ed then noticed something about Edd.

"Precisely. Now let's enjoy the ride." Edd then drove normally. There were no cars following, no helicopters, and the Eds were just enjoying a nice peaceful day. Or so they think...

On one of the cliffs was a black car. On it was one of the agents. He got out, and looked at the Ed's car. "Best say your prayers." He said in an evil voice. "Because I'm coming for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Trouble's brewing for the Eds. And also, that 'competition' where you had to guess what's gonna happen to the kids ended. To be fair, there was a huge lack of participation, so it didn't get off the ground. Anyways, please read & review. It gives me confidence to continue.


	13. Chapter 12: Road to hell

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 12: Road to Hell

A/N: We've uncovered some backgrounds to the Eds (And Gary), and we now know what the kids are like on board the ark. Now, I shall feature a traffic jam. Also, this time, the Jag's in Missouri. Also, happy Easter everyone, hope you enjoy your eggs.

p.s. This also features a song, which is a classic driving song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds were caught in a rush hour traffic jam in St. Louis, Missouri. It was made worse because of a car crash. That, and also, there were road works. It was, truly, hell.

"Come on!" Eddy yelled from the car. "Bloody hell, what's taking too long!"

It later turned out to be agents who were disguised as road workers. What they were working on, however was real. They kidnapped the real road workers, stole their uniforms and got to work. The crash was also staged. The same agents managed to crash two cars together. Then got out and repaired that broken pipe.

"Eddy." Edd scolded Eddy. "Be patient. Time waits for no man."

"Unless that man is Chuck Norris." Ed muttered.

"We'll never get to Atlanta at this rate." Eddy complained.

"Look at it this way, at least we are doing great."

"Yeah." Gary confirmed, then it kind of turned black with his face being the only thing lightened up "It's all coming into place."

"What's coming into place" Eddy was curious.

"Your mission of course" Gary tried to hid his objective (which is to get the Eds to fail. He was working for the enemy)

"Yeah." Edd nodded his head. "Well, we know we might succeed. Who knows?"

"We knows" Ed and Eddy confirmed it.

"We all know that will happen, Double D." Gary assured Edd "Don't worry."

"Thanks, Gaz." Edd showed his gratitude. "Now, who's up for a little radio?" Then everyone raised their hands. "I thought so." Edd then turned on the radio, and started to scroll through stations.

"Aah, the radio." Gary laid back. "Is there anything it can't do?"

"Find something decent?" Eddy was cynical.

"There's bound to be something on." Edd tried to find a good song. Then he heard a guitar. It was, Road to Hell. Everyone nodded their heads to the music.

_Well I'm standing by the river  
But the water doesn't flow  
It boils with every poison you can think of_

Edd found a spot, but it was snatched by another driver

_And I'm underneath the streetlight  
But the light of joy I know  
Scared beyond belief way down in the shadows_

Edd managed to go forward, stealing a spot.

_And the perverted fear of violence  
Chokes the smile on every face  
And common sense is ringing out the bell_

Edd cruised through places slowly.

_This ain't no technological breakdown  
Oh no, this is the road to hell_  
Then they stopped. There was nowhere for them to go.

_And all the roads jam up with credit  
And there's nothing you can do  
It's all just pieces of paper flying away from you  
Oh look out world, take a good look  
What comes down here  
You must learn this lesson fast and learn it well_

They managed to see the end of the jam.

_This ain't no upwardly mobile freeway  
Oh no, this is the road  
Said this is the road  
This is the road to hell_

They finally managed to carry on with their journey. On the outskirts of the city, Gary needed the toilet. Or so the Eds thought. He then got out of the Jag, and behind a bush. He then communicated with the boss. "It didn't work sir!"

"I gathered that." The boss replied.

"Yeah, Mike might've told you."

"He did"

"I might be able to get them to you, so you can deal with them yourself."

"I'm sorry, but I'm offering everyone a 200% pay increase is they stop the Eds."

"Oh. But I will still give you the Eds."

"I thought your initial plan was to outski Edd?"

"He beat me."

"Oh, right. Well your plan can go ahead too. But I'm not telling the others to stop the Eds."

"OK. That's fine by me."

"So, I'll be sure to see you in Atlanta in good time."

"OK. End transmission."

The boss hung up, and Gary went back to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gary's in a position where he sides with the Eds, but because he wants them gone first, and get that money. As I said, Happy Easter. I wrote this on Easter Sunday, at 1am (both UK time).


	14. Chapter 13: Would you last 5 minutes

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 13: Would you last five minutes with these guys?

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little late. Writer's block. That and the insomnia. Anyways, I might have ages to complete OHD, because in the UK, it's the Easter Holidays. Yay! However after that, it's 2 weeks of exams. Boo! Followed by a fortnight of work experience. Meh!

I'll continue with the story, and this time, the Eds' journey is nearly finished, they just need to be finished with Tennessee, then they're in Georgia. They'll be in Georgia for a few chapters, then they'll be going home. I couldn't be bothered to put them in Kentucky, so they won't be in the state that brought the world KFC. There will be a car chase in a future chapter, but it will start out on foot.

Also, I deviated from the story, to make the characters rant about my stories, and about how half-crap I am (note I said half), and also about the show and station itself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd knew that the journey was nearly done. He knows every state, every state capital, and every state flag. They just have to be in Tennessee, then they'll be in Georgia. He knew they'll be in Georgia soon. He knew they'd save The State, and all the inhabitants. But more importantly, he knew, he'd be doing the real world a favour: extending the life of their show.

Eddy was asleep in the backseat, being impatient with the length of time it will take them to get to Atlanta. Gary still kept his life hidden from the Eds, because if the truth ever got out, Ed and Eddy will turn on him, but unsure about whether or not Edd will follow suit. And Ed was being plain old Ed, sticking his head out of the window. The others were growing tired of yanking Ed in, so they left him to find out the consequences for himself.

Edd didn't notice the amount of cars behind him. They weren't Agent cars however, they were on a freeway. One or two black cars came up, but they were family cars. So no trouble for the Eds. They were saved, by the almighty power of coincidence. Then a car rammed into them. It turned out that the car wasn't an Agent car, but one that was out of control. "Dammit! Does anything happen in this chapter? And also, will the author please stop putting author's notes in the chapters" Eddy was growing evermore impatient.

"Time waits for no man, Eddy." Edd reassured Eddy. "And no Ed, don't say 'Except for Chuck Norris'. Also, Eddy, please stop breaking the fourth wall."

"Aw." Ed moaned. Then he stuck his head back in the window, and did up the window.

"That's better." Gary was relieved that Ed stopped sticking his head out of the window. Edd got off the freeway, and drove into Nashville. Or, more technically, on the road TO Nashville.

"Seriously, this guy complains that he doesn't get any reviews. And now he gets one, he keeps writing. I checked his work, it ain't THAT good." Eddy was still breaking the fourth wall. "In fact, instead of blabbing on about retiring, he should've just retired." Just then, Edd quickly stopped the car, causing Eddy to smash his face into Ed's seat. "Don't ever do that again." He rubbed his nose.

"I won't do that again," Edd told Eddy. "But next time you break the fourth wall, I'll see if I can fling you out of the window!" Eddy backed up. "Wait, was I OOC? Never mind"

"See," Eddy was still pouting. "HE broke the fourth wall, and nothing bad has happened to him."

"Yes," Gary took Edd's side. "But at least he doesn't go on forever about it."

"That wasn't forever, it was just a few quotes" Eddy tried to explain. "Also, have you seen when we found that key? I mean, come on! Did he ever shut up?"

"After a while."

"Yes, after a while. In a 15 minute long episode."

"That episode was 15 minutes long?" Ed gave the world another one of his patented, quick-yet-dim witted one-liners. "I though it was 11!"

"Don't be Mr. Accurate" Eddy retorted. "We already have one"

"Oh, ha-ha" Edd found it hard to keep his eyes on the road, with all that's going on. "Gary, you drive."

"Why can't I drive?" Eddy still winged.

"You cannot reach the pedals, steer, and look at the same time." Edd made a comeback.

"He got burned." Ed tried to act cool.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy punched Ed in the eye. It hurt both Eddy's hand, and Ed's face. Edd and Gary switched seats, and then the argument had another participant. "Now, what else is your problem. Oh right, the sexuality!"

"I'm straight!" Edd tried to tell Eddy

"Yeah, straight as a roundabout."

"However there have been Eddy/Edd romance fanfics!" Ed butted in.

"Should I mention Edd/Ed? Edd/Jimmy? Edd/Rolf? I mean, Edd/Kevin?!!?!?! What the hell?" Eddy still ranted.

"Not as bad as Eddy/Sarah!" Edd turned the tables on Eddy.

"Also, why is there an abundance of femslash?"

"Slash is apparently popular in the fan fiction community."

"They can still include two women kissing as something vital!"

"Your libido has been terminated!" Ed had another attempt at a one-liner.

"Is it all one-liners with you Ed?" Edd was puzzled.

"Yes I am!" Eddy then slapped Ed around the back of the head. "The force between any two charges is equal to the absolute value of the multiple of the charges divided by 4 pi times the vacuum permittivity times the distance squared between the two charges." Edd, Eddy and Gary were perplexed by Ed's knowledge of Coulomb's Law.

"Ed, can you name a famous movie quote?" Edd started to take advantage of Ed's sudden high IQ.

"Every time a bell rings," Edd's eyes began to widen, with angelic music playing in the background. "An angel picks his nose." Ed grinned stupidly, whilst the music in the background screeched to a halt, and Edd, Eddy and Gary were repulsed by what Ed said.

"That's disgusting!" Eddy ran out of the car and threw up. "Woah, now I'm OOC."

"What were we talking about again?" Ed's intellect, like a previous line in this chapter, was terminated.

"Never mind." Edd just noticed a sign, saying 'You Are Now Entering Georgia'.

"Huh, we're finally there. We just need to get to Atlanta." Eddy just noticed the sign.

"Time just flew by" Gary too noticed the sign.

"Also, know how the rant got us through the state." Ed was the last person to notice the sign.

"My words exactly Ed." Edd told Ed. Then Gary and Edd switched seats, because he wanted sleep. And so, the Eds knew that their next stop will be their most important.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What would you think will happen next? And also, if anyone has the lyrics to Die Raketen's song Tokyo Tokyo, please email me. I might use it in a future chapter. If you're wondering why this chapter is long, it's because of the rant. I deliberately did a piss-take of my fanfics, and yes, there will be a sequel to Script Reading. It'll be on around the same time as the Cannes film festival. That's all I'm going to tell you btw. And I haven't forgotten: Read and review (it's still pretty much, like all my crap, half-rubbish)


	15. Chapter 14: A contest of some kind

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 14: A contest of some kind

A/N: They're finally here? Can they save their universe? I'm not going to put the Eds' (and Gary) in Atlanta for just 1 chapter. I'm going to straighten it out, so they'll be there for quite a few chapters. And here we go…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds couldn't believe it. Finally, they have reached the place that would change their lives forever. Where life, and death, rests on the shoulders on one building, in one city. And the city was none other than Atlanta, Georgia. Gary was unsurprised really, he'd been to Atlanta quite a few times. For the Eds, however, they were surprised. They'd got this far, and now, they can make the journey back, without problems. Or so they thought.

They caught glimpses of the sights there: Piedmont Park, all green, and with many people out, most of them in sunglasses; High Museum of Art was the Eds' first stop, but Eddy stayed in the car, he couldn't be bothered to look at paintings; they next went to Turner Field and an out-of-the-park baseball nearly hit the Eds' car; and at then, there was the World of Coca-Cola museum, where Eddy got into a competition…

Inside, Ed, Eddy and Gary (Edd stayed in the car to prevent anything bad from happening), got on the wrong side of a group of notorious hooligans. "Hey, you ran into us, any last words?" their leader asked Eddy.

"Yeah. I challenge you to a competition to see who can drink the most Coca-Cola."

"Loser is the one who cannot drink any more."

"Yeah."

The two then went into a dark room, with a Deer Hunter-esque scenario. The hooligan leader was on one side of a table, Eddy was on the other side. Gary came in and told both of them "OK, both of you have to drink fair."

"Oh." A hooligan complained and threw away a bottle, presumably full of poison.

"Now, have any of you made any bets?"

"Yeah. I bet the car." Eddy confirmed his bet.

Outside, Edd's "spider senses" were tingling, and rushed into the room. It was just running from room to room. When he found out that Eddy slow-moed the car keys to the table, he was in shock, and had to watch. They didn't want to walk to the CN building, and couldn't be bothered to use public transport.

"What about you?" Gary questioned the hooligan leader about what bet he has made.

"I bet our tickets for that CN building tour" The hooligan leader slammed the 4 tickets onto the table.

"OK, now let's get it on!" Gary brought out the bottles of coke, and moved out of the way.

"OK, those tickets will be ours," Eddy thought. "But we need to beat these guys to get 'em. Now, think of the perfect music. And not The Chain, we don't want to play the same song twice. I got it"

Then, out of nowhere, music played. It was the Eye of the Tiger. In fact, a few people looked around to check where it was coming from. "Great. Another fourth wall break." Edd declared. Eddy ignored this, and opened up the first bottle of coke

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive _

Eddy was 10% finished, slightly beating his opponent.

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive _

Eddy stopped to catch a breather. This was allowed by Gary, as this is endurance, not a race.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

The hooligan leader also took a breather, then continued. Eddy was now 20% finished

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive _

Time had passed, Eddy was now 40% finished, whilst the hooligan leader was 41% done.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

Eddy regained the lead, until he lost it again.

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive _

The hooligan leader was on the verge of giving up. There was so much coca-cola, but he couldn't drink all of it.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

Eddy noticed this, and kept going, he was now over half-finished. The hooligan leader called it quits, threw his bottle on the ground, and rushed out of the building. Eddy had won.

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

The other hooligans ran out, following their leader. Eddy celebrated, and Ed and Edd lifted him onto their shoulders. Eddy then burped really loudly, which made a crack in the door, the window, and someone in the foyer shout "Earthquake!" However, that person had a history of being insane, so no one took notice. But outside, a handful of birds died, whilst one got a clothes peg, and put it over his beak.

Ed put Eddy down. He said "Woah", before falling to the floor. He got up after a few seconds.

"Now we have tickets for a tour of the Cartoon Network building, and now we can find out what is going on." Edd proclaimed.

"Exactly, now let's get back to the car." Eddy was relieved that the journey was nearly over. They went into the car park and saw the hooligans trying to break into the car.

Ed saw a gun, and, like in a previous chapter, went berserk. "Shoot-a-ma-jig!" He then beat all of them senseless and picked up their car, and dropped it on their heads.

"Bloody hell!" Eddy was half-surprised with Ed dropping that car on all 4 of them. "Anyway, now we shall drive on."

"Good idea." Gary agreed and they all got in the Jag, and drove to the CN building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think will happen to the Eds and Gary in the CN building? Who knows, all I need is your reviews to help me build confidence. So please, read and review.


	16. Chapter 15: Answers?

Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 15: Answers?

A/N: Ed, Edd, Eddy and Gary have got access to the CN building. Maybe there, they can find out what's going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd pulled into the CN building car park. They all got out, with Gary taking off his sunglasses. Edd ultra-locked the Jag again, like he did in Aspen a couple of chapters ago. They queued when they met up with a cheery middle-aged woman, wearing a blue cap and having her blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail. "Welcome everyone," she began. "To the Cartoon Network building!"

The tour then began as they walked down a hallway. On the left, was a meeting room, the right featured more room. After an hour…

"And that concludes the tour" The tour guide concluded the tour. "If you want souvenirs, check out the gift shop. It's near the exit."

The Eds, however went away from the gift shop. They then found a room which was off-limits. Ed's strength couldn't break the door open, Edd couldn't find any other method of opening it apart from a keypad nearby, and Eddy's attempt to find out what the 8 digits are failed. They then needed help. Gary knew the Eds needed help, and rushed to their aid. "Gary," Edd told what had to be done. "Do you know the code for this door?"

"Of course, it's when CN began broadcasting." Gary replied. Sadly, the Eds didn't know it, so Gary typed it in (it was Day/Month/Year, as opposed to Month/Day/Year): 01101992. The door opened, and the Eds were shocked by the sight.

They saw I.M. Weasel, The Red Guy, Cow, Courage, and Numbuh 4 tied up on 5 separate stools. Even Numbuh 4 had a black eye. He should've known NOT to fight back, even with his superior-yet-inferior dodgeball skills. But no. Instead, he got hit in the eye with his ball, tied up and in a room with other old Cartoon Network characters.

"Are you Numbuh 4?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," came the reply. "Now get me out of here."

"You are Numbuh 4." Ed was a little squeamish in the presence of a KND agent. "Then I must be Jesus." He the ran towards a window, which was tinted black, so that no one noticed what was inside the room. "Up, up and away!" He jumped outside the window, smashing it. He was falling to the floor at a very high speed. In fact, when he landed, me made a very huge Ed-shaped hole in the road. To let others know he survived, he gave a thumbs up and said "I'm OK."

"He really ought to stop watchin' The Simpsons" Eddy commented on Ed

"I agree, Eddy." Edd agreed, whilst coming up with a plan trying to save the people tied up. "How about we try and get you out of here?"

"Thanks." I.M. Weasel showed his gratitude. "Now, we need to come up with a plan, because we need to escape! For I Am Weasel!"

"Stupid ferret." the Red Guy was miffed from before I.M. Weasel accidentally lead them into the trap. And so, to the tune of All along The Watchtower, they made an escape.

_There must be some kind of way out of here  
Said the joker to the thief  
There's too much confusion  
I cant get no relief  
Businessman they drink my wine  
Plow men dig my earth  
None will level on the line  
Nobody of it is worth  
Hey hey  
_

Edd looked both left and right. The coast was clear. A guard came, however, but he took no notice of the cartoon characters escaping.

_  
No reason to get excited  
The thief he kindly spoke  
There are many here among us  
Who feel that life is but a joke but uh  
But you and I we've been through that  
And this is not our fate  
So let us not talk falsely now  
The hours getting late  
Hey  
_

They then attacked a few guards, and found the blueprints of the building. They noticed an emergency exit, and headed for it.

_  
Hey  
_

The guards didn't notice the beaten-up guards on the floor. Meanwhile, Edd, Eddy, Gary, Cow, Red Guy, Numbuh 4, I.M. Weasel and Courage were nearing the emergency exit.

_  
All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women came and went  
Bare-foot servants to, but huh  
Outside in the cold distance  
A wild cat did growl  
Two riders were approachin'  
And the wind began to howl  
Hey  
Oh  
All along the watchtower  
Hear you sing around the watch  
Gotta beware gotta beware I will  
Yeah  
Ooh baby _

Edd then found the emergency exit, and opened it. Everyone, but Edd, Eddy and Gary rushed out.

_  
All along the watchtower_

Edd then breathed a sigh of relief, only to find out where that the exit wasn't an emergency one. He looked at the plan wrong, but the exit still lead out to the streets. It was used in a previous Cartoon Network television ident. Ed then ran up to join them. "Ed!" Edd greeted his yellow friend.

"Hiya, Double D!" Ed ran up to Edd, nearly hurting his back in the process.

"Eddy, I just noticed something." Edd remembered something

"What?" Eddy remarked.

"In the previous chapter, you said that there was an abundance of femmeslash."

"Right…"

"Well, you chose the wrong word. There's an abundance of slash, but a lack of femmeslash."

"You don't have to remind me." Eddy noticed this flaw.

"So, Ed." Edd tried to go back on topic. "Were you injured?"

"The only person I killed was a member of Westboro."

"How did you know?"

"He was wearing a shirt saying "God Hates Fags" on it."

"And what "Fags" was he talking about."

"I dunno, but I bet he wasn't talking about Marlboro." Ed tried a one-liner.

"Was anyone else killed?"

"No, but I seriously injured a Klansman."

"Well, Ed, let me congratulate you."

This 'touching moment' was brought to a close as the Eds were dragged in from the doorway, whilst Gary followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think will happen to the Eds? Read, review, and wait for the next chapter to come out. Also, I deliberately made a protest against hate groups, by making Ed fall out of a window (that was inspired by, really, a Simpsons episode. What happened next was the stand) and flatten a member of the Westboro Baptist Church, and a Klansman. Also, there's this person on called IKillFaguts, this was also a protest against him/her. Well, I've said enough. Sorry about the controversy of this chapter.


	17. Chapter 16: Þinn hinsti dans

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 16: Þinn hinsti dans (Your final dance)

A/N: If you're wondering, I have a HEALTHY obsession with Iceland. I know when to draw the line. So, in this chapter, the Eds have been "kidnapped" and Gary tries to save them, right? You might think that, but wait for the twist at the end. The rest, were by random people. Also, my Icelandic is not so good. So if you know Icelandic, tell me, so I can correct. Anyways, back to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Eds were being pulled back, Ed's shoes were wearing out. "You're paying for those." Ed complained.

"Shut up," one of the guards replied, gruffly. "You're about to meet your fate."

"Not so fast!" Gary made a heroic stance, wielding a metal pole.

"Gary!" All three Eds acknowledged Gary's presence.

"What is it now Gary?" The other guard asked, with the eds remaining oblivious to the truth about Gary. But before he could get a reply, Gary whacked him around the head with a metal pole, stealing his gun, along with $10. Then Eddy broke free and jumped up into the air, roundhousing the first guard in the head, repeating an action film he saw the other day.

"Quickly, this way". Gary did his best to save the Eds, and so far, it's working. Suddenly, one of Ed's shoes fell apart. "Leave it!" Gary then noticed a smelly pong from Ed's bare foot. "OK, get it! Get it!"

"OK!" Ed ran towards his shoe, and put it back on. Surprisingly, it still fit. "That's better."

Gary then breathed a sigh of relief, and hid behind a wall, dragging each Ed as they ran past. "Quiet," he whispered "We gotta make sure no one hears us". Then 4 guards ran past, shouting. "That was close", Gary breathed another sigh of relief.

"What the hell is going on?" Eddy whispered.

"There's a conspiracy to destroy your world."

"What?" Edd was surprised.

"They first tried firing rockets, but that didn't work. They ended up destroying meteors that were heading for you."

"What did they next try to do?"

"They tried to make crappy episodes of your show, but you still got viewers anyway"

"Good."

"So then they came up with Operation: Ultimatum."

"What's that?" Eddy was curious.

"It was telling an animator, in your case, Danny Antonucci, to finish his show, effectively destroying your world."

"That explains the blood rain, and the houses collapsing, and the other apocalyptic conditions" Edd finally knew what was happening.

"What's an operation" Ed stupidly asked. Rather than anyone explain it, he was ignored.

"So what should we do?" Edd required help.

"You need to get the network to persuade Danny to create more episodes." Gary told Edd the answer.

"But how?" Eddy was curious.

"I don't know, but I can introduce you to the boss." Gary was close to receiving that money.

"OK, let's go." Eddy was impatient.

"But we can't" Edd stopped him.

"Why not?"

"Because there's guards all over the place."

"Are you forgetting about Gary?"

"The guards kind of don't like him, especially since he hit them with a pole."

"What makes you say that?" Eddy then noticed a 'No Entry board', with a guard sticking Gary's on it. "Oh, right?"

"There must be another way in." Edd noticed an air vent. "I've got it, but I'll need all your help."

And so, in an action montage, set to the tune of Take On Me, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Gary, went through the vent. Eddy went in first

_We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?_

Eddy crawled along, and told everyone where to go. Even though Gary knew the building inside and out, Eddy still was in charge. Mainly for two reasons: 1) Gary pretended NOT to know the right way, and 2) Eddy's mainly in charge for everything. He thinks up the scams, etc…

_Take on me_

_Take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

Eddy positioned right, everyone went right. Then left, then straight ahead. He was all over the place, but he still knew his way.

_So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But that's me stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is OK.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry_

Eddy then heard a guard approaching, so they stop. When he went away, they continued to find the way in.

_Take on me_

_Take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

They then went back the way they went. Of course this would happen, it's hard to remember where you've already been. Edd knew they were going back the way they came, it's just that the others ignored him.

_Oh the things that you say  
Is it life or  
Just a play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway_

Eddy then found what they thought was the way in. They then came out of the vent and looked around

_Take on me_

_Take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

They then realised their mistake. And guards were rushing past. So Gary got the gun, and stopped them dead in their tracks. This might be a T-rated story, but I'm not killing anyone. Without reason. So Gary got the gun, and one of the guards was acting tough. "Drop the gun, or else."

Then Gary shot him in the arm, causing the other guard to flee the scene. They rushed inside, and Gary saw the boss. "Well done agent Gary. Your bonus will soon arrive."

"Think nothing of it. And here are the prisoners."

"Eddy," Edd finally knew what was going on. "I think this is bad."

"Oh right, now you tell me." Eddy joined in with Edd. "Gary! How could you?"

"I'm sorry guys," Gary revealed himself. "But business…" Gary flicked down his shades. "…is business."

"Gary!" All three Eds yelled as they were taken away, presumably to a small room to be tied up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh dear, this does NOT look good for Ed, Edd and eddy. Will they escape? Read and review to find out! Also, next chapter, I'll be selecting fanfics that the Eds can comment on. So… be sure to check it out!


	18. Chapter 17: Ednapped

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 17: Ednapped.

A/N: This story is about Ed, Edd and Eddy having other conversations. I will mention a few fan fictions, and there will be Switzerland's Eurovision entry later on in the chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There they were: trapped in a small room with some oxygen. They were on one stool, and tied up. They were not gagged, that would've been too far. And the room was bad enough. Eddy was the first to wake up, followed by Edd. "Hey Double D" Eddy whispered.

"Yeah?" Edd sluggishly mumbled.

"Do you think you can break me out of my rope?"

"No Eddy," Edd rejected the idea. "I haven't got the strength."

"Damn."

"Good thought though."

"Listen Double D," Eddy was scheming again. "I have another plan."

"Will it work?" Edd became cynical, as he usually was.

"It might."

"Go ahead."

"We get Ed to run through that door."

"We can't be woken. Especially after last time."

"I remember…"

Flashback

Edd was fast asleep, with one bare leg hanging over the edge of his bed and his hands beneath his pillow. Eddy and Edd came into his room through different ways: Eddy via the window, and Edd came in through the door. Eddy tip-toed towards Ed's bed and tried to wake him up. "Oh, Ed!"

Unfortunately, Ed turned round with his arm in the air, whacking eddy in the eye. The short one fell to the floor, with his hand over his eye.

Flashback ends

"You see? Waking Ed up is a bad idea."

"So, how shall we pass the time?" Eddy clearly showed his boredom.

"How about we just talk."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"I remember a few more injuries that are mostly Ed-related"

_I climb a tree, so mighty high  
I see the world from just beneath the sky  
The dreams I dream, they take me high_

_Oh, it's always worth a try_

Eddy is attached to a car, with roller-skates on his feet. Ed pushes the car down a steep hill. Half-way down the hill, the rope attaching Eddy to the car snaps, and Eddy goes over the ramp and into Space. It took 3 days for him to land, when he crashed head-first into his own Garden.

_The time is now, there's no excuse  
Everyone I know, I hope you like the news  
The time has come, the curtains call_

Eddy is in a tennis match against Ed. Ed serves, but instead the ball going into Eddy's half of the court, Ed throws the racket. It hits Eddy in the mouth.

_Will you catch me when I fall? Oh yeah  
From the highest heights of all? Oh yeah_

Eddy tries to play golf with a tin can, but Ed drops rubbish on him from a bulldozer he found in the construction site.

_I climb this tree, the highest heights  
From beneath the stars, I see little lights  
The dreams I dream demand their rights  
Oh, I've got no head for heights_

Eddy tries to play golf with another tin can. When it's Ed's turn to drive, the tin hits Eddy in the ear.

_The time is now, so stop the tease  
And may I have your attention, please  
The time has come, the curtains call_

Eddy tries diving into the pool at the leisure centre, only to find out it's full of gravy. What separates this from the episode with the betting was that Ed's box didn't open up in the water. Ed was in the side of the pool pouring gravy in an attempt to consume the most gravy. He even ended up drinking Eddy!

_Will you catch me when I fall? Oh yeah  
From the highest heights of all? Oh yeah_

Eddy tried to go swimming again. This time, the pool was empty! Ed emptied it so he can skateboard. And before you ask, he was given permission.

_How will I ever know?  
I've always gotta know  
Will you catch me?_

Eddy was walking along a street, when he found a quarter. Meanwhile, Ed was mowing a lawn, and the lawnmower went out of control. Eddy happened to be in the way, and got ran over by Ed.

_Will you catch me when I fall? Oh yeah  
From the highest heights of all? Oh yeah_

Eddy was paranoid about when Ed will attack next. So he surrounded himself in his room, covered the floor with rakes, with the handle hitting anyone in the face, if they step on the tines. Eddy then hears lunch being made, and rushed to it. He then went back to his room, and accidentally steps on a tine, smashing his lunch and being hit in the face with a rake.

_How will I ever know?  
I've always gotta know  
Will you catch me?_

Eddy's montage of pain is over. And he is still bored. "You know there've have been some good fanfics." He made another attempt to make conversation.

"Correct, Eddy. Like that one that was based on Moulin Rouge."

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe I owned that place."

"And there was the one where we go clubbing and Ed and I…"

"Y'know they're both slash."

"Please, Eddy. Don't mention the lack of femmeslash. We don't want any more ranting. Not to mention Ed's still asleep."

Suddenly, Ed woke. "Hi guys" He bellowed moronically.

"Great, now Ed." Eddy had an idea. "Can you break us free?"

"Why bother?" Edd at first seemed negative. "When we're already free?" Edd and Eddy looked around them to find out that their rope has fallen off.

"Oh. Now let's get revenge on that two-timing…"

"Don't swear, Eddy."

"But I say 'hell' and 'damn'?"

"They're not swear words, but the Network has problems with people saying that. Nickelodeon too. Basically, most kids networks."

"Let's just get Gary, then we'll go back." Eddy signalled to get the traitor, Gary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Watch out Gary, the Eds are after you and they are mad! And the two fanfics mentioned are Moulin Peache, and AdultEd, both by rockpaperscizzorz, a good friend of mine. Be sure to check her fics out (btw, this is not advertising, and she allowed me to mention her fics in this chapter). And please, read and review.


	19. Chapter 18: GSI Hard with a vengeance

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 18: Seriously-Injured Hard with a Vengeance

A/N: I got a thank you note from that author I told you about in the last chapter. Also, I might be deleting that A/N chapter. If you want me keep it on, pm me. Also, here's the story so far: Ed, Edd and Eddy leave Peach Creek to save their show. But on the way, they notice that the Network is trying to get them to fail. In Aspen, they meet Gary, who is actually working for Cartoon Network, and he leads them to the boss, who ties them up into a small room. And when they escape, they get revenge on Gary. Let's see how they do…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy left the small room first, after checking that the coast is clear. He was followed by Edd, and eventually Ed. They find weapons behind a machine, but keeping up with children's networks being like Mary Whitehouse, they were designed to injure people. They were a rocket-propelled stick, a flash grenade, and a copy of The Beano. All of them useless against about 100-or-so guards, the latter being a rubbish weapon because the American's mostly cannot understand British humour. So Ed, Edd and Eddy had to find better weapons.

"Damn, where is the arsenal?" Eddy muttered

"In London." Ed gave another one of his patented one-liners, which ended up with him being hit around the head by Eddy. "The arsenal is just ahead, but there are guards within a 2.4cm radius of it." Again, Ed had a bout of intelligence, except what Ed said was gibberish.

"Ed, what you said is quite mathematically impossible" Edd told his not-much-taller yellow friend. "How can there be an arsenal, surrounded by guards within a 2.4cm radius of it. Unless what you are saying is right, and the author is being lazy."

"Who cares?" Eddy didn't care about what Ed or Edd meant.. "All I care about is getting revenge on that traitor."

"But we need a plan to get round the guards surrounding the arsenal."

"But I thought the Arsenal was in London?" Eddy got a case of Ed. "Dammit!"

"You just made a me!" Ed stupidly guffawed at Eddy acting like the yellow moron behind him, which was Ed. Obviously. In return he got hit in the mouth by Eddy, which made him speak backwards. "!struh taht, wO"

"It seems like whenever we do something do his head in the real world, he acts all bizarre." Edd commented on Ed.

"Ya think?" Eddy retorted.

"Let's see." Edd tried to remember what happens. "Whacking him around the head gives him temporary intelligence; and punching him in the mouth makes his voice seems backwards."

"Which frightens the hell out of me."

"It does?" Edd was surprised, which made him seem a little OOC.

"What else happens?" Eddy was curious. So he pushed in Ed's eyes.

"Who am I?" It appeared that pushing Ed's eyes back into their sockets gives him amnesia.

"What cures that?" Eddy was still curious. And so, he whacks Ed round the head, seeing if the intelligence overtakes the amnesia. It worked.

"I am Ed." He regained his memory.

"Now," Edd wanted them to continue with their mission, which made him a little more OOC. "We need to get into that arsenal. But how?"

"With this?" Ed brandished a rocket-propelled stick, and threw it to the guards. Suddenly, it exploded, and left them with a bad case of splinters.

"Huh." Eddy stood there in wonder, seeing that Ed's plan succeeded. "Well done Ed. You made the guards scarper, leaving us free to go to the arsenal."

"I just hope there'll be more rocket-propelled sticks." Ed was eager to get more of his favourite weapon.

And so they rushed to the armoury. "I thought it was called an arsenal?" eddy broke the fourth wall.

"Same thing." Edd retorted.

"Oh yeah!" Eddy noticed, after getting a thesaurus out of Hammerspace. And they needed a code. Eddy picked up a piece of plastic, which turned out to be the code, on a piece of paper, laminated. Edd read the code out aloud, whilst Eddy typed it in, using Ed as a "step". "0, 1, 2, 0, 9, 8, 5, 6, 4, 3, 7, 7,3, 4, 6, 5" Edd told Eddy what to put in. The door opened. And all three couldn't believe their eyes. It was full of weapons design to severely injure, but not kill, people. However, they can die from their injuries, but that's about it.

The arsenal was neatly organised into several categories: rocket-propelled sticks in one aisle, flash grenades in another. Ed stocked up with rocket-propelled sticks; Edd with an assortment of flash grenades, and ray guns that shoots chilli; and Eddy was armed with nun-chucks. "Let's do this." Eddy said in an action hero-type voice.

The door opened, and all three stepped out. Just then, an army of guards, surrounded the Eds, with Gary on an upper level. Eddy, with his nun-chucks, ran into the mass of guards, and flailed them around. Then he jumped up into the air, and landed on the platform. It seemed real until Edd noticed the strings. And so, Eddy ran after Gary.

Meanwhile Ed was throwing rocket-propelled sticks at people, and at one time, himself. He then threw another rocket-propelled stick, from which point I'll call an 'RPS', at himself, with the splinters going into his eyes. He screamed and ran into the guards, like a bowling ball against pins. In fact, 10 guards were lines up like them. When Ed ran into them, they scattered across the room. And what did Ed have to say About this? "Strike!"

Meanwhile, Edd was feeding himself with a ray gun shooting chilli. "Hey!" Edd was angry. He then fired it around the room, whilst being pushed back by the force of the chilli. "Well, it's not as bad as Hershey!"

A guard then had his head blown off by the chilli, but instead he still lived, and he squandered around for hit head. "Ow," He said when he got his head back. "Don't do that next time."

Eddy seemed to have caught up with Gary, until the boss abducted him, along with Ed and Edd, and took them to another dark room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think will happen to the Eds? Read and review to find out.


	20. Chapter 19: All Together Now

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 19: All together now

A/N: The Eds, whilst fighting off guards and trying to get Gary, have been put into another small room. Who knows what could be going on in here? Well, here is your chance to find out… It features a twist some of the way through

Also this chapter is extra long, I know. Longer than my other chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed, Edd and Eddy have been tied up, this time, they were in separate seats, unlike the single stool in a previous chapter. It turned out they were in something like a cinema. The screen was your regular cinema screen. "I need popcorn." Ed pleaded.

"You can't get popcorn, we are using something from Clockwork Orange" One guard told Ed, strapping him down.

"We'll eat clockwork oranges?" Ed acted stupidly, and remained oblivious to the fact that the guard was mentioning a film.

"No." Came the reply

"What about clockwork apples?"

"No. It's a film?"

"What's a film? Clockwork Apples?"

"How can you put up with him?" The guard whispered to Edd.

"Put up with who?" Ed interrupted.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you" The guard was growing frustrated.

"Me?"

"Hold on." The guard rushed out to a supply closet.

"Hold onto what? Do you see what I have to hold onto?" The guard returned, brandishing some duct tape "Oh, you're back. Do you know what I have to hold onto?" The guard duct taped Ed's mouth, so Ed now communicates by muffling.

"Now, how can you stand him?" The guard told Edd.

"We just ignore him."

"Too late for me." The guard noticed that he should've ignored Ed. "Well, I'll let you watch the film." He tightened the grip so hard that Ed, Edd and Eddy were enable to close their eyes. "You'll like this. It's Ben 10. The pilot."

"Wait, is torture illegal?" Edd questioned this authority.

"Duh." the guard rolled his eyes

"I'll take that as a yes." Eddy noticed that.

It started. Edd noticed that 2 seconds past the start, a subliminal message appeared. It read: "Watch this, or else we'll ship you off. We'll also accuse you of being a communist, therefore un-American."

"I thought the Cold War ended. And McCarthy's dead. Why are you still against communism?" Edd queried.

"It's a long story."

"Never mind."

Ed started to fall asleep, but he was unable to. So, with all his strength, he managed to close his eyes, snapping off what was keeping them open. All he had to do was get himself free, then get the others out, then they could get revenge. Gary was in a booth, with the projector running. "Sir," Gary told the boss, who was smoking a cigar. "Are you sure this is the right path?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" The boss ignored Gary.

"Well, I don't."

"Do you want the money or not?"

"I'll need a think."

"Go over there and meditate." The boss pointed to a corner, and Gary went to it.

He laid down a blanket, kneeled on it, and started to meditate. In his mind, and the path to enlightenment, he visualised he was flying through the air. But he crosses over a line, and is surrounded by troubles. On his left shoulder was a devil version of himself, on the right, an angel Gary. It was truly a dilemma. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Angel Gary politely asked.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Devil Gary agreed with his nemesis.

"I have a problem. If I take the money, I'll be dooming my friends, whom I've betrayed. But if I save them, I would be out of a job, and I won't be able to pay off my debts. What should I do?"

"Well," Angel Gary started. "You should go with the right thing."

"Yeah," Devil Gary told his human counterpart, who was similar only in looks. "Take the money."

"You completely misinterpreted what I have said." Angel Gary (we'll call him AG from now on) was surprised on what Devil Gary (or DG) said. "I told him to choose friendship?"

"Pfft. Friendship." DG scoffed at the idea of "friendship". "Think about it. You can get a new house in Iceland. You can be rich beyond your wildest dreams. Again."

"But you will be paid blood money." AG tried to reason with Gary. "Would you rather them die, and be a millionaire, or save their souls, and yours?"

"I might need some more help." Gary dismissed the two. Then suddenly, the Buddha appeared, right in front of Gary's spirit self. It wasn't the fat one that you'd be accustomed to, it was the thin one. "Oh, great Buddha. I am in a dilemma. You might already know, but I might remind you" The Buddha was silent, as he doesn't speak in this story. Or any of the stories that follow this. So instead he nodded. "If I accept the money, I would end up killing my friends. If I save their lives, I would be out of work, and into deeper debt. What should I do?" And so, the Buddha rose, and Gary was unable to fly. But instead of flying, he'd just walk.

They came at an intersection. One path would show Gary what would happen if he accepted the money. He went down this path, seeing what could occur. This AR would show that Gary is a rich, successful businessman, with an attractive wife, a big mansion off the coast of California, with a second house in Iceland. However, Gary thought this universe made him seem like taking the money would do the right thing. Instead the Buddha 'told' him that he would feel empty inside, his stocks will dwindle, his wife would leave him, and he would end up committing suicide at the age of 39. "Woah." Gary knew the harm money can do. "I thought I'd be happy, but instead it's be as lonely as a rhinoceros."

The Buddha and Gary went back the way they came, and chose the other path, to see what would happen if Gary saved his friends. It would show Gary, who now lives in a flat in downtown Peach Creek. He makes a living by working the counter at the candy store, not a few streets away. He has managed to pay most of his debt, but still owes another $100. He enjoys his job, however, and wouldn't change it for the world. He even manages to give Ed, Edd and eddy free jawbreakers from time to time. "So, an eye for an eye can be used for good. If I save their lives, I can get something good from them."

The Buddha nodded, and started to fade away. Gary had just reached enlightenment. He opened his eyes, and got up. He picked up the blanket and put it away, where he put it, no one knows. "Well, what did your consultant say?" the boss mocked and jeered Gary.

Gary then punched the boss in the face. "Two things. One, do not make fun of my Buddhism. And two, he told me to set them free." He turned off the projector, and destroyed the film. He then rushed out of the booth, and loosened the grip, making Edd and Eddy able to shut their eyes.

"Great, the traitor returns." eddy was cynical.

"Listen," He apologised to the Eds. "I'm sorry for putting you in this mess." He removed the tape from Ed's mouth. "But I can get you out of here. You just gotta trust me."

"OK, who can stay mad at you?" Edd accepted Gary's apology.

"What do I get in return?" Eddy was cynical. Gary took out his wallet, and gave Eddy $5. "OK, apology accepted"

Ed didn't say anything, as he was still asleep. But he sluggishly awoke, accepted Gary's apology, and they all headed for the exit. Cue the cheesy montage.

_Remember boy that your __forefather's__ died  
Lost in millions for a country's pride  
Never mention the trenches of Belgium  
When they stopped fighting and they were one_

Ed was throwing a lot of RPS' in random directions, managing to hit a few guards.

_A __spirit__ stronger than war was at __work__ that night  
December 1914 cold, clear and bright  
Countries' borders were right out of sight  
They joined together and decided not to fight_

They were then surrounded. Using their fighting skills, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Gary karate-ed their way out.

_All together now, all together now  
All together now in no man's land (together)  
All together now (all together), all together now (all together)  
All together now (together, together)  
In no man's land (together, together)_

Eddy uppercutted the last guard, then they made an escape

_The same old story again  
All those tears __shed__ in vain  
Nothing learnt and nothing gained  
Only hope remains  
_

Then a door was closing. Edd, Eddy and Gary managed to make it out in time, but Ed did not. The door was closed, but he didn't notice it. So, like Bender when he had to get his memory back, he smashed through the door. It didn't hurt him though.

_All together now, all together now  
All together now in no man's land (together)  
All together now (all together), all together now (all together)  
All together now in no man's land (together)  
All together now (all together now), all together now (all together now)  
All together now (together, together)  
In no man's land (together, together)  
_

They were in a scrap yard. All they had to do was to find their car. When Edd found it, unscathed, they drove out, trying to avoid people. When they hit a person, he flew far from the car, bumping into another guard. She was not at all impressed, and threw him off. Meanwhile, whilst the Jag tried to escape, there was a series of explosions, like the ones you'd find in a Michael Bay film. Then they smashed out of a window, and landed on the street.

_The boys had their say, they said no (all together now)  
Stop the slaughter, let's go __home__  
Let's go, let's go (all together now)  
Let's go (all together now), let's go __home__  
All together now (together, together)  
In no man's land (together, together)  
All together now (all together now), all together now (all together)  
All together now (together, together)  
In no man's land (together, together)_

The Eds, and Gary celebrated as they were successful. Then, as they escaped out of Atlanta, they were road blocked. "Why are you doing this?" queried Edd.

"Why?" The boss threw away a cigar. "We want all your show, and all other classic shows, to end."

"But why?" Edd was desperate for more information.

"We want our good shows to end, in order for less viewers. Less viewers equals less profit. Then when we're on the verge of bankruptcy, we re-introduce them, and make millions."

"Like New Coke."

"Exactly."

"We'll squeal." Eddy was blackmailing the corporation.

"If you squeal, we can say you're lying."

"Damn, I was attempting to get some money." Eddy backed up.

"Guess there's only one way to solve this predicament." Edd told Gary.

"A car chase?" Gary replied. Edd nodded, but changed his mind.

"No, what I meant is…"

"Too late!" Eddy interrupted and Gary revved the engine. It was on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woah, this chapter was long. It consists of 2009 words, and 8 pages. So, what do you think will happen to our heroes. Will they survive? Read and review to find out. Of course, you won't get the answer by reading and reviewing, it's just an attempt to get people to review my work, and the answer will come when I write the next chapter, regardless if I get a review or not. Also, the next chapter will be the last chapter involving a car chase, and from this fan fiction on, I will be using Gary in any future story. Of course he'll be limited to the odd cameo, and occasionally one-or-two lines. So, keep on readin' and reviewin'!


	21. Chapter 20: The last we'll see of them

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dans)

Chapter 20: The last we'll see of them, probably

A/N: The story is coming to a close. Ed, Edd, Eddy and Gary are trying to escape to Peach Creek, with CN on their trail. The reason for the chase: the Eds will blab about Cartoon Network's evil plan, although Eddy will reach out something he "got" from the HQ, which he didn't get before. And Gary also revved the engine. The evil plan: To take off all good, old shows and replace them with terrible shows. Then, when they are on the verge of bankruptcy, they'll re-introduce the old shows, and make millions. (Like that story about New Coke). Also, later on in the story, there will be some Engrish, when they make a stopover into Twin Peaks-esque town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gary was speeding down a road, being chased by helicopters, cars, and the occasional bike. He noticed what was chasing him, and tried to shake them off. He needed a plan, and a good tune too. So he turned on the radio, and scrolled through songs. He came across Personal Jesus. And before you ask, this is the Depeche Mode version. Not the absolutely awful Marilyn Manson cover.

_Reach out and touch faith_

Gary swerved around a corner, and a car crashed. Then a bike hit the wreckage, and the driver flew off.

_Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there_

The Jag flew over a ramp, and landed safely on the ground. The other vehicles, except the helicopters. The just followed.

_Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone  
Flesh and bone  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
Ill make you a believer  
_

Eddy then found a gun, and started to shoot at the helicopter blades. Then, a bullet ricocheted off a blade and hit a sniper, who was in the helicopter, in the arm. He [the sniper] also accidentally fired a bullet, and deflated a car tyre.

_Take second best  
Put me to the test  
Things on your chest  
You need to confess  
I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver  
_

Eddy deflated 3 more tyres, all of which came from the car with the deflated tyre, and they had one less enemy to attend to.

_Reach out and touch faith  
Reach out and touch faith  
_

They faced a train coming. Gary managed to drive over the tracks before the barrier came down, as did all but two cars. One car got hit by the train, but luckily everyone bailed out. The other car didn't make it in time, and the barrier was down by the time the car got there. And the train was clearly visible.

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there  
_

Eddy then saw that a car was closing in on them He fired wildly, and managed to shoot the driver in both arms, followed by another car smashing into that car.

_Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone  
Flesh and bone  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer  
_

Another helicopter arrived and started shooting bullets at the Jag. Unfortunately for them, the bullets hit one for their cars.

_I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver  
_

After a while, the helicopters were sent back to base. They were replaced by a single MiG-25.

_Reach out and touch faith  
_

The fighter plane started to fire rockets at the Jag, but it kept missing, making holes in the road. A bike so happened to hit a hole, causing it's driver to fly off. The MiG-25 later returned to base, like the helicopters before it.

_Your own personal Jesus  
_

There were three cars left, and a bike. Gary then devised a strategy to get them off his back, whilst keeping an eye on the road. He then decided to put the plan into action.

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith_

And so, he deployed a spike mine, and it punctured the motorbike tyres. Then a car smashed into the motorbike, followed by another car.. The final car managed to avert this, but later skidded out of control. The Eds celebrated, whilst Gary kept on driving. "How do you know that'll work?" Edd was curious.

"Simple." Gary explained. "Whenever a spike mine is deployed, a vehicle's tyres will be deflated if it goes over it. So far, that's a prototype, but it seems to have worked well."

"Huh?" Ed was obviously not paying attention.

"Never mind." Gary told Ed. "We'll get some grub here."

"Grubs? I can't eat grubs!" Ed was acting stupid. He thought they were going to eat beetle larvae instead of regular food.

"Ed, shut up" Eddy slapped him around the head. This time it didn't work, so Ed remained his usual self. He did shut up though.

Gary drove their car into a small community, where everyone looked happy. In fact, it was more like Twin Peaks, sans the murders. They went into a café and sat at a table. Their waitress came, and asked "Is the fact that it orders with anything liked?" It turned out that, instead of speaking slowly and backmasked, they spoke Engrish.

"Pardon?" Gary was confused.

"As for me 'You said; I may obtain with anything?'"

"Yeah, I'll order the apple pie, and a cola" Eddy ordered.

"I'll take a banana split and the coffee where two sugar have been attached" Ed followed suit. It came clear that Ed knew what they were saying, but couldn't translate it back to English.

"I'll have waffles. With maple syrup and butter." Gary felt hungry.

"I'll just have milk." Edd didn't feel hungry.

The waitress got all their orders, and after 5 minutes, was ready. She came to the Eds' table, and handed them their food. "Banana split and the coffee where two sugar have been attached." She gave Ed his food. "Milk." She gave Edd his drink. "Apple pie and cola." She gave Eddy his food. "And the maple syrup and the waffle where the butter has been attached"

The Eds ate and drank, whilst Gary was preparing his meal. When Edd finished his drink he went to the toilet. Afterwards, when the others finished with their meals, Edd rejoined them. "Ready to go?" He was eager to get home, which was unlike him.

"Yeah, might as well." Edd finished his coffee.

Gary paid the tab, and they all walked out. Across the street, they saw and heard two neighbours having a chat.

"N of Eddy Edd you looked at those which tried the fact that cartoon network makes Ed? " One neighbour asked.

"Proper. Do those have what kind of right?" Came the reply.

"As for that our children' Perhaps, so it is; Show of the taste of s, but that is strange rather, really."

"That is life. I now go."

"I meet tomorrow" They both walked back into their houses.

"Freaks." Eddy thought to himself.

Gary unlocked the car, and Edd got back into the driver's seat. Edd was happy to drive, and he 'fled' the town. Unfortunately, Ed still kept a grasp of it.

"I desire the fact that it returns to the place for the second time. That like the splendid holiday resort seems the way" Eddy slapped Ed round the head, and this time, Ed spoke properly. "Thanks Eddy!"

And so, they went back to Peach Creek, The State, via the way they came to Atlanta. However, as they arrived back into Arizona, and The State's border, they were blocked. By CN. "What is it that you want?" Edd asked.

"We want the Ben 10 pilot back." the boss shouted.

"Never!" Eddy yelled. He got it out, removed the film from it's casing, and held it up in the air. The sun caused the film to expose, and, to add insult to injury, Eddy removed a matchbox. He removed a match, struck it and introduced it to the film. The now burning film was useless, and Eddy threw it to Ed, who threw it into the next state.

"How about this, you let Danny continue with Ed, Edd n Eddy, and I'll take care of Eddy." Gary reasoned to his boss.

"Deal" The boss then got a walkie-talkie out. "Danny Antonucci, you can create more Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes."

The vehicles moved out of the way, and Eddy drove into The State. Before their eyes, it was drastically changing. From a post-apocalyptic world, to like it was before. All the damage was undone, and they noticed a rainbow in the distance.

Back in the cul-de-sac, everything was normal back on the ark. Suddenly, the blood rain stopped, and the waters were receding. They rested on a Cliffside and, in the distance, saw the Eds. "Look who it is: Dork, Dork and Dorky."

Edd drove the car into The State, and all the kids looked at the Jag. "How can we get home?" Jimmy cried whilst a wolf howls in the distance. It was, after all, a stroke of luck when they found a bus stop. They waited, and got onto a bus, which drove them back to the cul-de-sac. After stops in Lemon Brook and downtown Peach Creek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, the story's nearing a close. Next chapter, it'll be officially finished, and after that, I'll do some legal stuff, to prevent being sued and all that. So, how do you think the Eds will celebrate? Wait until the next chapter to find out. Also read & review.

And if you're wondering, if you want to get Engrish, go to any translator (I used Altavista). Next type in your message, and select English to Japanese, then press translate. You copy your result back into the box and select Japanese to English, followed by pressing translate once again. Et voila, Engrish. You can try it with other languages too.


	22. Chapter 21: Celebration

-1Okkar hinsti dans

(Our final dance)

Chapter 21: Celebration

A/N: This is it. The final chapter. The Eds celebrate the fact that their show will continue, with a huge party. There will be some karaoke. By that I mean Edd and Eddy sing a song. Ed tries singing but he ends up doing something wrong with the machine, which ends in him being injured by Eddy. However, this is also the last story chapter, as there are some legal stuff because I used some songs. Also, this chapter took so long because of writer's block. Again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd parked the car neatly in his house's garage. The cul-de-sac was back to normal. The 'haunted house' was rebuilt, and there was no signs of damage anywhere. Everyone in the car got out, and it wasn't just because Ed farted. Gary took off his sunglasses, and admired Edd's house. "Nice pad." Gary complemented Edd on his residence.

"Thanks, Gary." Edd replied.

They all entered Edd's house, and rested on his furniture. "So, are your parents home?"

"No, they're at work."

"OK."

"Are your parents ever home?"

"No. They leave me sticky notes instead."

"That's handy."

"Yes, considering the fact that adults are yet to make an appearance on our show." Eddy retorted.

"Erm… I'm an adult?" Gary proved Eddy wrong.

"But we're not filming."

"It's hard to tell in Cartoon Land."

"It's not that hard. When you can no longer say 'hell', then you know we're filming" Ed answered Gary's question

"Oh, OK." Gary finally

"Why can't we say HELL? In fact HELL isn't a rude word. HELL, HELL, HELL, HELL, HELL!" Eddy put emphasis on the word 'hell'. "I'm like a bat out of HELL." This stopped when Ed punched Eddy in the eye, possibly by accident.

After a period of silence, Eddy rubbed his black eye. Ed, however, was eager to start another conversation. "How do we pass the time?" Everyone else in the room shrugged their shoulders.

"Probably we should just cut to the kids on the way home." Edd broke the fourth wall.

And cut to the kids, the camera did. Everyone was sitting down on the bus, save Rolf who was standing. There were no seats left, and even if there was a free seat, he couldn't get out of the strap he was holding on to. His leg was caught in it. "Rolf could use a hand here"

"Comin' dude." Kevin got up and tried to pull his blue-haired European friend out. The best Kevin could do, was take off Rolf's shoe.

"Put the son of a shepherd's footwear back on." Rolf kicked Kevin in the face. However, when the bus finally came to an end, he flew out of the strap, and smashed his face on a pole. His head was forced into his shirt, and his skull now curved inwards. Ouch.

"Woah, dude." Kevin was shocked.

Rolf got up and dizzily strolled towards Kevin's seat. Kevin rapidly sat down, in fear. The blue-haired European tried to take a swing at his hatted biker friend, but missed and ended up punching himself in the head, with some good news and bad news. The good news? He got rid of that curve in his head. The bad news? He knocked himself out. Kevin took the chance and used Rolf as a footstool.

Meanwhile, a few seats back, Jimmy was asleep at the window, whilst Sarah was relaxing. She thought about how nice it is for her big brother to save their world, but she still felt like being in control of him, like the spoilt brat she is.

All of a sudden, Jimmy woke up. He stretched, then got up. To save his seat, Sarah had a lie down. Jimmy walked into the bathroom, which was the only reason he got up. He knew he shouldn't of eaten that bologna and mayonnaise sandwich. On brown bread. He was full enough already, but he felt like eating one more… Now he has to use the toilet. And if you're wondering, it's not diarrhoea he's got. That's all I'm going to tell you, and if you have read this, make sure you're not eating your lunch. Or breakfast. Or whatever.

After about one or two minutes, Sarah heard the chain flush, and the sound of running water. Her vanilla-toned friend was finished. She got up, and allowed Jimmy to sit. "Soon, it'll all be over and we can finally rest." He told her.

"Did you get that from a book?" Sarah was curious about where Jimmy got that quotation.

"Yes." He confirmed it. "It's from this book I'm reading."

"OK." Sarah felt like she could go to sleep. Jimmy rested against the window pane, and fell asleep again.

Further up the bus Jonny and Nazz were in separate seats. Next to Jonny, was Plank, motionless as always. Jonny, like Jimmy, was also near a window, but instead, he was awake. Ever since the blood rain stopped, Jonny was used to getting up to calm things down so much, that he has brief bouts of insomnia. This, however, wasn't insomnia. Jonny just didn't feel tired. "Hey Plank."

The piece of wood didn't respond, but, due to Jonny being the Ed, Edd n Eddy version of Coach Z, thought that Plank responded.

"Hey Plank, we're off home."

Plank 'celebrated'.

"And we'll be off to having jawbreakers in no time, eh buddy?"

Nazz thought to herself. "Wierdo."

The camera then returned to Edd's house. Ed found a karaoke machine in Edd's closet, and placed it in the middle of the room. Edd was busy putting up decorations on his wall. He later went outside and hung up a banner on his garage, with the assistance of Ed of course. Eddy was busy lazing around. And Gary was busy making the food. He was an expert chef, having lived in France for two years before returning to America.

Soon, a bus pulled up to the cul-de-sac. Out came Jonny, with Plank in hand; Sarah; Nazz; Jimmy; and Kevin, pulling Rolf, who was still unconscious. Edd greeted all of them.

"Hello Jonny!"

"HIYA DOUBLE D!!!!" Jonny shrieked. Edd had to pull his hat over his head to drown out the noise.

"Hello Sarah."

"Hey Double D." Sarah had hearts in lieu of pupils. Edd felt freaked out because of this, and backed up a bit. When she left, he went back to the spot he was in.

"Hello Nazz" Edd stuttered, whilst sweating. Nazz giggled. When she passed, Edd went up to Jimmy. "Hello Jimmy."

"Hello Double D." Jimmy waved at his intelligent acquaintance. Kevin pulled up.

"Salutations Kevin. What happened to Rolf?"

"Never you mind, Double Dork." Kevin acted in his usual attitude to Edd.

They all deserved a rest. So they went back to their houses, save Rolf. He had to be dragged to his house. Let's just hope he'll be up by the time the Eds' party starts.

Later, that evening, Edd invited everyone in the cul-de-sac. Everyone arrived, except Kevin, who didn't want to go. Even Rolf went, because he was conscious before the party. Inside, Edd was the emcee. He plugged in a microphone into a speaker and welcomed everyone. He then unplugged the microphone, and plugged it into the karaoke machine. Eddy then got another microphone and plugged that in too. There was an argument for what song to be played.

"Thriller!"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!"

"Barbie Girl!" Ed requested. Edd and Eddy gave him a funny look.

Suddenly Danny zapped the karaoke machine, so it'll play a song at random. It then played the winner of the 2001 Eurovision song Contest.

_All right - Hey hey..._

_Well, are you ready? - You bet_

_But are you ready? - Oh yeah_

_All right - You give it to them now_

Edd pointed towards the kids.

_Well, every night's a Friday night - Aha... what night?_

_Ladies, this sure feels right - I guess this is party time_

_The two of us will sing again - Two of us together again_

_The heart is young and we know when - Young and handsome, they say_

_Come on, Dave_

Eddy picked up the microphone, threw it in the air, and caught it

_To kick the sadness out the door - To kick the sadness out the door_

_And roll the carpet from the floor - Haha... carpet from the floor, yeah_

_Let the spirit hit the roof - I hit the roof, I hit the roof_

_The two of us still know the moves_

Edd started to dance.

_And not even time can take away_

_The starlight from us, no, it won't fade_

_Still we believe that we were made to laugh and sing_

Everybody started to join in.

_Come on, everybody, let's sing along_

_And feel the power of a song_

_Come on, everybody, let's feel the spark_

_That always stays within our hearts_

_Come on, everybody, and let it out_

_And live the moment, here and now_

_Come on, everybody, 'cause here's a chance_

_To feel so light, to laugh and dance_

Edd and Eddy resumed being the only singers.

_A little rollercoaster ride - He's goin' for a ride now_

_Right into the starry night - Around and around and around we go_

_And leave the windows open wide - Why nobody can't stay?_

_And let the music pour inside - Aha..._

Eddy started to dance along too. And once again, Edd placed his microphone towards the kids.

_Come on, everybody, let's sing along_

_And feel the power of a song_

_Come on, everybody, let's feel the spark_

_That always stays within our hearts_

_Come on, everybody, and let it out_

_And live the moment, here and now_

_Come on, everybody, 'cause here's a chance_

_To feel so light, to laugh and dance_

Kevin, however was woken by the noise. He got out of bed, still clothed, and went over to Edd's house. The music was loud enough for people to not hear him. He calmed down because the song was one of his favourites

_Look at us now here together again_

_We started out long time ago - We knew back then_

_The music within us could never, could never end_

_All right_

_Oh yeah... - Let's sing along_

_Y'all come on - Come on, everybody_

_Come on, come on - Na na na na yeah yeah..._

_Come on, come on - One more time, yeah_

And this time, when Edd placed his microphone towards the kids, Kevin joined in

_Come on, everybody, let's sing along_

_And feel the power of a song_

_Come on, everybody, let's feel the spark_

_That always stays within our hearts_

_Come on, everybody, and let it out_

_And live the moment, here and now_

_Come on, everybody, 'cause here's a chance_

_To feel so light, to laugh and dance_

The song started to come to a climax.

_Come on, everybody, let's sing along_

It was all over. The Eds have saved a universe. And they also chose to end it in style: karaoke. However, there was also a hitch…

Ed got up, and went to the machine. He pushed Edd and Eddy out of the way. Unfortunately he was stupid enough to not select a song. So instead he shrieked into the microphone. For your sake, I won't put in what he shrieked. But the machine couldn't take it, and exploded, and a piece of machinery knocked Rolf out. Eddy, partially deafened, whacked Ed with the microphone. Whether or not that it's ironic for a person who frequently yells to be deafened remains a mystery to me. Edd ran upstairs, and went for a bath. Everyone else, save Ed and Eddy went home, including Kevin, who had to drag Rolf out.

After a while, Ed and Eddy stopped fighting. They both went home, to get some sleep. All three Eds have a busy day tomorrow, they will be congratulated by every political figure in the State. Sadly, for everyone else, I won't be showing it, so I've decided to end it here.

Meanwhile, in a flat three streets away from the candy store, Gary jumped into bed. He had just gotten the job, and is looking forward to working. He closed his eyes, and sleep-meditated. He met up with The Buddha once again. "Hey Sid."

The Buddha, who remains silent, introduces Gary to the next few years of his life in Peach Creek. It shows that Gary has started to grow a beard, which is more like a 5 o'clock shadow. He has also got a new plasma screen TV, and a SNES. He is quite successful at his place of work, starting out as a lowly cashier, rising up to caretaker manager. Gary nearly sheds a tear at the sight. He then returns back to the world. As morn breaks, he gets changed and walks out to his job. Outside the flat, he breathes deeply and strolls down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it. No more OHD, save that legal stuff chapter. The chapter is a bit like that Made in America episode. Y'know, where it just cuts to black screen. Personally, I didn't watch the episode. Yeah, personally, so far, this is my favourite fanfics by myself. Others, there's too many to note, most of which were done by my good friend: rockpaperscizzorz. I'm unsure whether or not you can call this a name drop or not.

This chapter is now the longest chapter of this fanfics. With a total of 8 pages and 2266 words, this has beaten the previous one.


	23. Legal stuff, and other stuff

OHD legal stuff (so I don't get sued), and other crap.

OK, I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, or anything like that. I own Gary, but I'm not gonna bore you with the complete list of things I own.

Second up, I don't own any of the songs featured. The artists do, and probably the songwriters.

Third, if your name is Gary, and you are an agent, then it's just coincidental. It's even more of a coincidence if you are called Gary, you're an agent, and you're Icelandic-American. I'm not gonna add any more things Gary is to this list...

Fourthly, and this is based on the one above, any use of the characters used in my story, and has the same characteristics of a character in real life, again, is purely coincidental.

Number 5: CN is NOT planning to take off the old shows and replace them with crap. Unless someone is willing enough to sneak into their HQ and retrieve their secret plans. If you do, show them to me. Please.

Six. And this is unrelated, but: I will NOT write a sequel for this. Before you ask, this is not retaliation for the story being under-reviewed. Seriously.

Seventh: There is no Number 7.

8: This story isn't an attempt to get you to listen to those songs.

Numéro neuf: This story will be the only one of mine to feature songs in.

And finally, the story might be over, but that's no reason to NOT R&R.

Once you've read this, be sure to check EEnE fanfics regularly for the (kinda) sleeper hit: Script Writing. Also I might write an M-rated EEnE fanfic, then see if I can move on to writing fanfics from different shows…

And before you ask, don' ask me for the plot of the M-rated one. Seriously.


End file.
